<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yearning by TheFlamingAce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405470">Yearning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingAce/pseuds/TheFlamingAce'>TheFlamingAce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulation, Minecraft, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingAce/pseuds/TheFlamingAce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was salt. His eyes, his lungs, his heart, his memories. All salt burning up within him. </p><p> </p><p>Aka. the story of my version of GhostInnit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. From Below</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was salt.</p><p>His mouth, his eyes, his lungs.</p><p>It burnt his skin and stung in his eyes, he couldn’t breathe, yet didn’t need to.</p><p>Where was he?</p><p>His eyes fluttered open to deep blue and shining bubbles.</p><p>Who was he?</p><p>He opened his mouth yet no water rushed in, his lungs were already filled with salt. Raising his hand, his grey skin glowed from the sun’s rays that shone down on him.</p><p>Everything Burns.</p><p>He pushed himself slowly up off the ocean floor, seaweed and sand falling away from his skin, catching on his clothes and beckoning him to stay.</p><p>He swam up.</p><p>And up, and up, and up, it was so far up, how did he get down here? People weren’t supposed to be so far underwater. He paused, was he human? Humans breathe right?</p><p>How does he breathe?</p><p>When his head breached the water a chill ran up his spine, the cool wind brushing against his wet skin as he stared up at the bright blue sky. There was steam rising from the water next to him, he paid no mind to it; it was a part of him now, the burning pain and boiling blood on his left side.</p><p>There was no shore in sight, but he started swimming regardless; an internal compass pointing him forward, who knew where it pointed to. His Stomach was filled with Salt, yet it churned with an unknown emotion as he took in the sight of land appearing.  Questions filling his lungs and silent words falling from his lips; yet not a single question had any answers. His feet hit the sand and suddenly he had weight again, sinking into the sand as he crawled out of the sea, hair floating above him as if he were still far below the waves.</p><p>Something was horribly wrong.</p><p>He couldn’t tell what it was though, so he continued, gazing upon the open field and following the sights as he drifting upon the landscape. There were craters where there were supposed to be tents, Fire where there were supposed to be a home. How he knew this he had no idea, but the sight of the long since blown up hole set something horrible in his heart.</p><p>His lips burned. With salt or fire he couldn’t tell.</p><p>Something felt empty within him, he was missing something. Memories? For sure, but something more that made his eyes burn with unshed tears. </p><p>He needed to leave. He needed to go, needed to escape. He picked at the skin on the back of his hand, salt crusted nails digging into the boiling flesh of his left hand.  Smoke tickled his nose, yet he started to walk. He didn’t know which direction he was heading, but it was away and that was all that matters now. The tree line came and went, and yet his thoughts were so full and empty at the same time.</p><p><em>‘This sucks’</em> he thought bitterly, yet he didn’t know how this was even bad in the first place, it just was. </p><p>Staring off into the distance he trekked on, barely taking note of neither the passing of the trees nor the passing of time.  Forest after forest after forest, was this what the world was? Just forest? Some voice in the back of his mind told him no; no there were deserts and tundra's and rolling hills and cities after cities after cities. He didn’t know what they looked like, but he’d like to find out; maybe they would hold the answer to why his lungs burnt salt and his skin burnt ash.  </p><p>Beyond the trees he caught sight of an expanse of white so bright it burnt his widening eyes. He sped up to a jog, excitement making his chest burn and something white hot and ashy fall from his mouth; he swallowed down the rest to approach the white.</p><p>Tundra, his mind supplied. The cold wind was starting to bite and when his feet hit the snow he sunk into it softly. It was so soft. He wanted to cry, but his burning tears were scary and unknown; he wanted nothing to do with these scary aspects of himself.</p><p>Snow crunched, he discovered, when he walked on it. It made a poofy noise when he kicked it, he liked. It sizzled into a fine water drip when it touched one half of him, he disliked that.  He stomped among the snow for a moment, enjoying the crunch and cold that came with it.  So this was snow. </p><p>This was fun; he enjoyed finding new things as he discovered. If he kept walking perhaps he’d find more.</p><p>With a new skip in his step he continued walking among the snow, leaving the trees and forest behind him. For a moment the salt in his lungs rose up and an unknown emotion made him choke on his tongue. Then the moment was gone and he was standing among the snow again, eyes wide and unseeing for a moment.</p><p>He decided he didn’t like emotions.</p><p>There were snow topped mountains on the horizon, a spot of grey among the expanse of white. He didn’t like the idea of climbing them, his legs ached at the very thought of it. Instead of approaching the mountains though; long before he got close he came upon a structure. A house among the snow that made him cock his head, neck cracking as he did. It was a single house among the snow; for some reason this wasn’t right; houses were meant to have friends.</p><p>He didn’t remember why of course. His head now ached terribly.</p><p>The house had smoke running up and out of the chimney, perhaps someone was home. With a silent hum he headed towards it, left foot hissing, right foot crunching as he walked. The stone of the stairs was a new texture on his bare feet and he curled his toes thoughtfully. He rocked on his heels for a moment as he got used to the new sensation. Another new thing!</p><p>He hopped up the stairs and threw the door open with a bang, an excited grin creeping to his face; salt dripping from his lips.  </p><p>There was no-one to react to his loud entrance and his disappointment only served to confuse him; what had he expected? No-one was ever around.</p><p>He didn’t know that, he didn’t know anyone, and who was he even expecting to be here.</p><p>With a frustrated huff he strolled in, throwing open a few of the chests in casual interest. His eyes widened at what he found, though none he recognised he unconsciously started shovelling some of the items into his pockets, though most fell through and clattered onto the floor. He crouched down to try and put them back in and carry all he could in his arms.</p><p>The one item he recognised he grabbed instantly, a golden apple that reflected the light around him with ease. He went to bite into it, expecting crunchy sweet to fill his mouth, but all that happened was his teeth clacking together painfully. Whining softly to himself, he rubbed his jaw and stared at the apple. Wasn’t he… supposed to be able to bite it?</p><p>He tilted his head, staring intently at the apple with a frown on his face. He stared as long as he could, as if staring could solve the issue in his brain and in this apple. Instead, all it did was bring a voice to his ears from behind him.</p><p>“Tommy?!”</p><p>He spun around, baring his teeth unconsciously as he dropped all the items on the ground with a clatter.</p><p>The newcomer stared at him, mask covering his eyes but not able to cover the shock in his stance as the man stared down at him. </p><p>He was supposed to respond wasn’t he? He opened his mouth, words on the tip of his tongue, but before he could muster the words, thin salty water fell from his mouth, running down his chin and falling onto the stone floor below him.</p><p>The new man took a step back, grip tightening on the dark red sword in his grip, “Tommy you’re-“ The man choked, voice thick with emotions, “You’re Dead?”</p><p>Blinking, ‘Tommy’, that was his name right, tilted his head. His eyes drifted as he tasted the word on his tongue.</p><p>“Dea-“ He coughed, bubbly water rising from his lungs and spilling into the cold air below him, “Dead?”</p><p>His own voice sounded so foreign to him, bubbly yet wispy like smoke.</p><p>The mans clenched fist was shaking, and he lowered his sword, a deep whine escaping from his throat as his legs started to shake beneath him. He fell to his knees, and Tommy watched as the man fell apart beneath his mask.</p><p>Tommy still didn’t recognise him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Start Of The Above</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy meets an older Brother. He discovers things have changed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy waited patiently for the man to finish, swinging his legs from his spot seated at the table. He didn’t like watching whatever the man was going through,  but he didn’t feel like leaving, so he just avoided eye contact from the man and waited.</p>
<p>The man had his head in his hands on the table now, his previous breaking down; perhaps crying, now behind him. His mask was on the table but Tommy still couldn’t see his eyes; though he was sure it wouldn’t help his predicament.</p>
<p>The man let out a shaky sigh, “What…” his voice was tight, “what do you remember Tommy?”</p>
<p>Tommy tilted his head and stopped swinging his legs, “Salty” he hummed thoughtfully, “The ocean is so salty”</p>
<p>The man dragged his hands down his face, “So you drowned?”  he opened his eyes briefly to stare at the boy. Tommy stared back, noticing the two different eye colours of the man, blue and gold, pretty colours.</p>
<p>Focusing back on the question, Tommy scrunched his nose, licking his salty lips nervously as flashes of melting and pain and hot <em>hot H<strong>OT-</strong></em></p>
<p>He sucked in a breath, voice shaky, “No…. no dying was…hot…”</p>
<p>Wincing, the man tilted his head thoughtfully, though his face was permanently creased in a dark frown. He seemed to want to say more, but he also had noticed the way Tommy's hands were shaking on the table and the blank look in the ghost’s eyes. So instead he leaned back with a low sigh.</p>
<p>“What else do you remember?” He asked, “Do you remember happy moments?”</p>
<p>Tommy blinked, “uh” he rolled around in his brain for a moment before coming up blank, “N-No?”</p>
<p>The other’s frown deepened, “Do you remember me?”</p>
<p>Tommy shook his head.</p>
<p>A dark look overcame the man’s eyes and his fists on the table clenched white.</p>
<p>“My name is Technoblade” He grit out, “I am your older brother”</p>
<p>The blonde couldn’t help but smile nervously, “O-oh? Okay cool? I-I… I don’t-“ he choked on the salty crystals in his throat. Nervousness settled in the bottom of his stomach.</p>
<p>Techno grit his teeth, lower canines poking out from his taught lips, “It’s okay, don’t… don’t bother yourself with trying to remember, Ghostbur gets headaches when he tries to remember things”</p>
<p>“Ghostbur?” Tommy questioned, voice soft.</p>
<p>“Your other older brother” Techno sighed,  staring out the window, “My twin, he's dead as well”</p>
<p>“O-Oh” The younger stared down at his hands, picking at the skin around his nails nervously.</p>
<p>“Do you know who you are?” the pink haired man asked, not looking back at the ghost.</p>
<p>“No… I assume I'm… Tommy?” the name felt like pure fire on his tongue, burning his throat on the way up.</p>
<p>“Yea, you’re 16,” Techno glanced at him before continuing, “You like music disks and causing trouble, you don’t like me, you have a dad called Phil and a best friend called Tubbo”</p>
<p>Tommy stared.</p>
<p>“You and I used to get in fights a lot as children, we tried to spar but you were such a child about it, it always ended up in some sort of fist fight. Wilbur was better at sparing then you, he actually could lose gracefully”</p>
<p>His stomach rolled uncomfortably.</p>
<p>“You and Wilbur created a nation called L’manburg, you two caused a revolution, you fought in wars and fought for power”</p>
<p>The man’s voice was getting bitter, and for a moment, annoyance rumbled in Tommy’s chest.</p>
<p>“You and Wilbur lost to another, and Wilbur went insane, blowing up the country and dying moments later, you were bitter and angry at me for doing what I said from the beginning; destroying the government you tried to build back up in front of me.”</p>
<p>“I-“ Tommy choked out, “I get it! It was sad- I…” he swallowed nervously under the man’s gaze, “It sounds like I shouldn’t remember… it sounds sad”</p>
<p>Techno just stared in disbelief before slamming his hands on the table, “That’s pathetic” he snarled out, “There were plenty of happy memories for you to remember! You’re just going to give them all up for the sake of a few bad ones!”</p>
<p>“Y-Yea!” Tommy raised his voice defensively, “I Obviously didn’t want them! Seeing as how I’m DEAD-“ his voice broke off, tears welling in his eyes and burning his skin, he choked on his voice, head falling into his hands. Gripping his face, he sobbed into his palms.</p>
<p>Techno stared. Guilt welled up in his stomach as he watched the sobbing boy, the sobbing boy who was his brother, who was also dead. “Tommy-“</p>
<p>“Shut up,” The boy choked out, “Y-You don’t understand!”</p>
<p>Techno stayed silent.</p>
<p>Tommy curled in on himself, “I just-“ he murmured around the salty crystals falling from his lips, “I just wanna make new memories- cant that be enough? Do I have to remember a life that ended already?”</p>
<p>The elder brother’s stomach sank, clenching his jaw he hesitantly spoke up; “There was… a lot worth remembering… you know, your family, your friends, your home?”</p>
<p>“I don’t have a home”</p>
<p>The words fell from the boys lips too easily, too quickly, too smoothly to be normal. Tommy froze, mouth gaping for a moment before snapping shut, why were those words so familiar; he didn’t want to know.</p>
<p>Instead he spoke again, “Can’t I just discover all of them again? If I liked them before, I’d like them now right?”</p>
<p>Techno winced, looking to the side, “Maybe… you’re very… not you like this”</p>
<p>“Not me?” Tommy lifted his head to look up at the other, “I wasn’t… like this? What was I like before I-“  he trailed off hesitantly.</p>
<p>“You were loud” Techno spoke softly, slowly lowering himself back into his chair, “you were brash, annoying, you were passionate and unwavering; you don’t give up.”</p>
<p>He glanced at Tommy before correcting himself, “You didn’t give up”</p>
<p>Flinching, the blonde screwed his eyes shut, “I-I don’t think I can be that”</p>
<p>“Maybe” Techno shrugged, looking a bit out of his element as he leaned back with his eyes closed, “maybe you will, maybe you won’t, maybe you’ll become a whole new person… guess we’ll find out”</p>
<p>Though the words were casual, Bitterness hung in the air around the older brother.</p>
<p>Tommy tried not to study it too hard, instead he let out a wobbly smile, “does that mean I’m staying?”</p>
<p>Techno snorted, “Don’t push your luck”</p>
<p>Unfortunately, that only brought the smile off the blonde’s face, “so I can’t?”</p>
<p>Heterochromatic eyes stared into his own, “that’s not what…” the man sighed, “You’re staying… I was just teasing you”</p>
<p>Tommy tilted his head, rolling the concept around in his mouth for a moment, “Teasing?”</p>
<p>“Making fun of, banting, whatever you want to call it”</p>
<p>“Is that good?”</p>
<p>“…Yea…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Partway Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghosts don't sleep, they dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno couldn’t sleep.</p>
<p>And it wasn’t his usual insomnia for once. In fact, this was one of the few nights where he could feel sleep dragging his bones down, feel the call of the sheets begging for him to wrap himself up in their embrace.</p>
<p>But no he just had to have a ghost for a roommate who didn’t know about, nor need to, sleep.</p>
<p>Tommy wouldn’t stop staring at him, large once blue eyes boring into his back from his spot on the floor.  Techno grumbled, already sensing this was going to be a strange night, and sat up with a loud sigh.</p>
<p>“Tommy” He growled, rubbing between his eyes at the headache that was now forming, “Go to sleep”</p>
<p>The younger perked up, tilting his head curiously, “Sleep? Is that what you’re doing?”</p>
<p>“Not yet, you’re keeping me awake” Techno pointed out, raising his lip slightly in annoyance.</p>
<p>“What’s sleep?”</p>
<p>“Sleep is…” Techno paused, “Sleep is a bodily function that makes your breathing slow down and you become unconscious in order to recover energy, it’s usually when someone is the most vulnerable”</p>
<p>Tommy nodded enthusiastically, but didn’t move from his spot on the floor, eyes wide in wonder.</p>
<p>“That means” The pink haired man growled, “That I would like to sleep. Alone.”</p>
<p>The blonde blinked, “Can I sleep with you?”</p>
<p>“Tommy” Techno frowned, “can you even sleep?”</p>
<p>With a tilt of his head, Tommy frowned, “I…” his shoulders drooped slightly, “I don’t know… but I wanna try?”</p>
<p>“Fine then” with a sigh, the older brother pointed at the closet across the room, “Theres some blankets and pillows in there, go grab them and put them on the floor, you can sleep there tonight”</p>
<p>Tommy immediately scrambled to his feet, running over to the closet and throwing it open, piling up as much pillows and blankets as he could and chucking them on the ground behind him.</p>
<p>He hummed happily as he adjusted the pile, placing the pillows and blankets in a particular order that even he had no reason to. But it seemed comfy, so he did.</p>
<p>He glanced at Techno, who had laid back down  again, and tried to mirror his position, laying down on his back on his pile of thick wool blankets, shoving a pillow under his head and a few at his sides (just cause it felt comfy). He stared up at the ceiling, eyes wide as he revelled in the softness baring down at all sides, warmth making his salty heart ache.</p>
<p>“Techno” he whispered, though he wasn’t sure why, it just didn’t seem right to speak normally.</p>
<p>“What?” Techno rasped, annoyance coating his voice.</p>
<p>“How do I sleep?”</p>
<p>A Groan was his reply as Techno shifted around to face the boy, “close your eyes Tommy” he instructed, voice barely above a murmur now, “Close your eyes and relax yourself, try slowing your breathing a bit n stuff”</p>
<p>The pillow moved as Tommy nodded, closing his eyes and stretching for a moment, letting his body lay limp. The darkness behind his eyes was cold and unforgiving, unlike the darkness of real life, yet he kept them closed. The silence of the night was only interrupted by the soft rise and fall of Techno’s chest as he breathed, slow and steady, getting slower. He listened intently; suddenly nervous that it was getting too slow, but after a few more moments of listening it seemed to level out.</p>
<p>It’s not like he knew what was normal breathing, but it sure made him nervous to hear someone breathing that slowly.  He contemplated trying to breathe like a normal human, but now that he wasn’t talking, he couldn’t imagine bring air into his lungs like he should. Regardless, he tried to slow his thoughts, counting up to 100, then down to 1 again, over and over. He wasn’t sure if It did anything, but it was nice to not think.</p>
<p>Before long, he found things starting to creep into the darkness behind his eyelids. Things he didn’t recognise, but made the hair rise on the back of his neck regardless;  blurry faces, dust and dirt, dark red liquid, bright lights, flickering fire and even snow.</p>
<p>Things were flashing across his vision now, and he resisted the urge to whimper.</p>
<p>Porcelain cracks, bruises and gravel in his skin, his hands ached where they were wrapped around the wool blanket on top of him.</p>
<p>His chest ached and salty tears burned tracks down the sides of his face; he couldn’t stop shaking, but this was what happened when you slept right? Dreams?</p>
<p>That word felt like acid on his tongue and he decided right there and then he didn’t like dreams.</p>
<p>A sudden loud noise, an explosion his mind supplied, made him flinch and a small whimper was ripped from his throat as his eyes few open.</p>
<p>He pulled the blanket up to his face, pressing his fists into his eyes as he trembled despite the warmth surrounding him.</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn’t want to sleep anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>He didn’t know how much time passed while he was counting, nor while he was dreaming, but when he pulled the covers down from his face there were the first beams of light starting to pour in through the window.</p>
<p>Tommy sat up with a wince, joints cracking after staying still for so long. He glanced at Techno; noticing the way his breathing was still quiet slow, so instead of greeting him like he planned he shuffled the blankets off his body. Placing the blanket to the side, he rose up and tip toed to the ladder, carefully lowering himself down to the main floor.</p>
<p>His bare feet hit the stone with a wince at the coldness. He glanced out the window at the white expanse beyond, tilting his head at the way snowflakes drifted slowly to the ground. With a hum the ghost approached the window, leaning over the bench and against the frame; staring out in wonder at the beautiful grey and white expanse.</p>
<p>He wondered if this was what heaven was supposed to look like.</p>
<p>His thoughts halted as he paused, tilting his head, he was dead right? Then wasn’t he supposed to be… like, not here?</p>
<p>His stomach churned uncomfortably at the thought, tilting his head as his heart ached once again. This seemed to happen a lot as a ghost, aches and pains and emotions he didn’t recognise.</p>
<p>He didn’t like it.</p>
<p>He briefly wondered whether that was what he was like when he was alive; perhaps that was why he was so angry back then. Was angry the right word? He wasn’t sure. He just knew he had a lot of emotions when he was alive.</p>
<p>His salty insides burned.</p>
<p>“Morning Tommy”</p>
<p>Techno’s monotone greeting caused the ghost to jump, whirling around with his hands up in front of his face defensively, eyes screwed shut.</p>
<p>For a moment they just stared at each other, Techno climbing down the ladder slowly, Tommy blinking in surprise at his reaction.</p>
<p>He lowered his arms.</p>
<p>“M-Morning Techno!” Tommy squeaked, shoving his hands behind his back as his eyes snapped away from the heterochromatic gaze boring into his soul, “Did you sleep well?”</p>
<p>“Well enough when you weren’t bothering me” Techno huffed, screwing his nose up for a moment before sighing, “did you end up figuring out how to sleep?”</p>
<p>The blonde’s eyes fell to the floor with a small sigh, “I think so” he admitted, “I had my eyes closed, and eventually I think I was dreaming?”</p>
<p>Techno hummed in approval, heading over to the chests and pulling out some ingredients, supposedly for breakfast, “What did ya dream about?” he asked offhandedly, so busy starting to prepare breakfast he didn’t seem to mind an answer.</p>
<p>The boy stared at his hands, wiggling his fingers slightly as he tried to find the words to explain what he saw, what crept towards him from the darkness.</p>
<p>Swallowing the salt in his throat, he murmured, “…explosions… and faces I didn’t recognise… fire and snow…” he flexed his right hand, running his fingers absentmindedly over the molten rock on the back of his hand, wondering offhandedly why the glowing cracks in his skin only appeared on one side of his body.</p>
<p>Techno had paused from cooking, a sombre look appearing on his face as he gazed at the dissociating ghost.</p>
<p>“There was an explosion once… in L’manburg, perhaps it was from then?” He offered, turning back to his cooking breakfast with an uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach.</p>
<p>“Maybe” Tommy whispered, but he knew in his burning bones that that wasn’t quite true, “was there… porcelain at the festival?”</p>
<p>“Porcelain?” Techno titled his head, chopping up the mushrooms absentmindedly as he considered the question, “I don’t quite remember, maybe there was a pottery stand? What kind of porcelain do you mean?”</p>
<p>“White” Tommy could barely bring himself above a whisper, “White and flat with two holes in it”</p>
<p>The knife froze.</p>
<p>Techno raised his head, eyes dark as he stared at the ghost with a sudden intensity that made Tommy’s stomach drop.  His brother opened his mouth as if to say something, but not a noise left it as he snapped his jaw shut, eyes darkening with an emotion that the blonde couldn’t pinpoint.</p>
<p>The silence drew on between them.</p>
<p>Tommy didn’t like the silence; it left room for the echoes of a past life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for all the comments guys &lt;3 Im not sure where im taking this, and i write a bunch in bursts of insperation, but i hope to take this as far as i can!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Need for Directions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“TECHNO?!”</p>
<p>The older brother jumped at the ghosts distant screech, almost splashing the unfinished fire strength potion all over himself as he flinched hard enough for his ears to start ringing.</p>
<p>With Chat screaming in his ear he slammed the glass back on the table, grateful it didn’t smash, before rushing out the front door to where he last saw Tommy.</p>
<p>Spinning around with his hand on the hilt of his sword he scanned the landscape for the splash of colour among the white. When nothing stood out for him, his stomach dropped and he rushed down the stairs, Hooves slipping on the icy Stone as he did.</p>
<p>Rounding the corner of his house, he was moments from drawing his sword before he finally, FINALLY caught sight of the duel coloured ghost.</p>
<p>He was fine, Techno let out a shaky sigh through clenched teeth, his knuckles white clenched around the hilt of his sword.</p>
<p>Tommy glanced at him, a wide beaming smile on his face as he stared up at the horse in his tables.</p>
<p>“Y-You have-“The ghost exclaimed, voice squeaking in barely held back excitement, “You have a COW?!”</p>
<p>Techno choked back a laugh, disguising it as a cough for a moment before he replied, “It’s… a horse actually”</p>
<p>“A horse…” the blonde echoed in awe, staring up at the stallion with glimmering eyes. The smile never left his face, and Techno took the moment to study the ghost again now that the panic has left him.</p>
<p>It’s been less than a week since his brother arrived and though no memories had really returned, the boy got lost in thought often. Techno suspected it was some sort of trauma response; however he died, it hurt. It was obvious from the way Tommy held himself, usually hunched in and jumpy. It was obvious from the bubbling magma under his skin and the salt crystals running down his face in permanent tear stains. It was so very obvious from the way he flinched when Techno’s voice rose, or when he disappeared when he went creeper hunting.</p>
<p>Watching him now, in awe of the world and with a renewed vigour for life, it caused bittersweet feelings to settle in Techno’s chest.</p>
<p>“What’s his name?” Tommy asked, bringing his brother out of his thoughts, “He’s yours right?”</p>
<p>“Yea.” Techno nodded, approaching the horse beside his brother, “His names Carl”</p>
<p>“Carl!” Tommy reached up to pat the soft muzzle of the horse, “Can I ride him later?”</p>
<p>The brother snorted opening his mouth to deny him with a smirk, before it fell from his face. He could feel the aching void in his stomach grow for a moment, begging for a conversation that wouldn’t happen.</p>
<p>“Sure” he replied finally, his heart in his throat as he turned away, a dark look on his face as he headed back inside.</p>
<p>Tommy was so distracted with the idea of riding a horse for the first time, he barely noticed the way Techno walked stiffly back into his house, nor the horrible burning in his own throat to say something he couldn’t recognise.</p>
<p>As the pink haired man placed his sword back on the table, he stared over at the unfinished potions on his bench. He let out a small sigh.</p>
<p>He needed to tell Phil.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a short chapter for now, next ones much longer. I write several chapters in advance for my own sake lmao. </p>
<p>Would anyone be interested in seeing a drawing of this version of Ghostinnit? I could link it here if peeps want!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Needle in the right direction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One more joins the family Tommy is trying to regain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Techno had sent a short and shaky letter to his father, he really expected Phil to respond before coming over.</p>
<p>And yet here he was, approaching the door after hearing the familiar knocks on the wood ring out among the house. He gestured for the curious ghost to stand back, glancing at him to make sure he did before opening the door.</p>
<p>“Hello Mate” The blonde greeted, a grim smile on his face, “You said it was an emergency?” As Techno watched, he quickly noticed the tense way his father was holding himself, the way his shoulders were</p>
<p>Techno winced, “I mean it’s more like I have to tell you something as soon as possible?” he rubbed the back of his head but didn’t budge from his place in the door. “I must have miswrote, Apologies for freaking you out”</p>
<p>Phil relaxed slightly, but he was still eyeing the warrior worriedly, “You look stressed mate, what’s the matter?”</p>
<p>“Phil-“ Techno choked on his words, fist clenching around the doorknob as he tried to muster up the courage he was known for, “Phil, Tommy is…he’s…” he swallowed down the emotion in his voice, “Tommy is dead Phil.”</p>
<p>When he looked back up from where he was staring at the floor, he watched as before his eyes the news sunk in deep into the others heart.</p>
<p>“Tommy-“ Phil Choked out, taking a step back and wrapping shaky hands around the railing. Though he was staring at Techno with wide eyes, he seemed to be seeing another dark place entirely.</p>
<p>Unable to bear watching it, Techno sucked in a deep breath and rushed forward, wrapping his arms around his father’s shoulders and burying his face in the man’s hair. His own shoulders shook as he swallowed back unfamiliar tears. The man wrapped shaky arms around him and bit back his own sob as he pressed his face into Techno’s shoulder.</p>
<p>They stood there wallowing in their own grief in each other arms; time passed and Techno had no way of telling how long with Chat ringing their own grief and anger in his ears.</p>
<p>Finally, they reluctantly pulled apart, and Phil pressed the heel of his palms into his eyes, letting out a wet sigh.</p>
<p>Techno left a hand on the man’s shoulder, his free hand clenched by his side, “Phil” He murmured softly, “He came back as a ghost… do you want to see him?”</p>
<p>Scrunching up his nose, Phil shook himself off, closing his eyes for a moment before nodding, “Is he… like Ghostbur?” He asked, voice cracking mid-sentence.</p>
<p>Techno shook his head, “No… he doesn’t remember anything from being alive, and he’s very… not very Tommy like I’m afraid”</p>
<p>Letting out a shaky sigh, Phil tapped the snow off his boots and nodded to Techno, “I think I’m up for it. Is he here?”</p>
<p>Techno turned and stepped back inside, pushing the door wide as he lead the man away from the cold.</p>
<p>“Tommy?” He called out, voice soft as he glanced around for the ghost.</p>
<p>Within a few moments of frantic rustling, the two toned ghost stuck his head out from the basement ladder, a wide smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Techno!” he greeted, “Can I say hello now?” his eyes drifted to the newcomer, salty eyes sparkling.</p>
<p>Phil was frozen in place as Tommy scrambled up the ladder, a beaming smile on his face as he ran up to the man.</p>
<p>“Hello! I’m Tommy!” he waved enthusiastically as he bounced in spot.</p>
<p>Phil shook himself out his stump and forced a shaky smile to his lips, “Hello Tommy”</p>
<p>Glancing at Techno offhandedly, he suddenly gasped, “OH” He exclaimed, right hand shooting out from behind his back to hold it out for Phil, “Shake my hand! It’s a greeting!”</p>
<p>Techno sighed, glancing between the two as Phil just let out an amused chuckle.</p>
<p>“That it is, that it is,” he couldn’t help but stare as his own hands wrapped around the ghostly appendage. He expected it to burn; the molten rock steaming under his touch, but much to his surprise it only felt pleasantly warm; warmer then Ghostbur but only pleasant to the touch. His heart ached and his hand was shaking, but he managed to shake the excited ghosts hand with a soft smile.</p>
<p>Tommy nodded rapidly, “Yes! My first Handshake, Techno?” his head snapped up to his brother, “Techno did you see that!?”</p>
<p>Techno chuckled, crossing his arms as he watched the interaction fondly, “That I did Tommy, But Handshakes are more for acquaintances or business partners” he pointed out, “Phil here is your dad, so why don’t you give him a hug instead?”</p>
<p>The kid snapped his gaze back to Phil, Mouth gaping in surprise, “Dad?!” he gasped, “I’m sorry! I don’t-“ he paused as he swallowed down the salt rising in his throat, “I don’t remember you! Can I hug you though?”</p>
<p>Phil choked, but nodded regardless, eyes misty as he smiled, “Of course Tommy, no need to ask”</p>
<p>“Techno doesn’t let me do hugs” Tommy pouted, “So I figured I’d ask first”</p>
<p>Letting go of Phil’s hand finally, the ghost opened his arms wide and took a few steps back much to the two others confusion.</p>
<p>Without a word of warning, Tommy absolutely launched himself at the man, arms wrapping around the man’s shoulders and legs trailing behind him as he shoved his face in the man’s shoulder with an excited squeal. Phil barely managed to stay upright as he stumbled back from the surprisingly heavy ghost. He let out a hearty laugh as he wrapped his own shaking arms around the kid, the smell of salt and ash filling his senses as he breathed deeply. His heart was in his throat, and he was shaking, but Tommy didn’t seem to mind as he hummed happily to himself; the familiar sound of Mellohi echoing around the room.</p>
<p>He swallowed back his tears, relishing in the moment of having his arms around his son for the first time in ages.</p>
<p>Bittersweet feelings rose in Techno’s chest as he watched, wishing with all his heart that this meeting was not <em>following</em> his brother’s death. Letting out a silent breath he didn’t know he was holding, he smiled as he pulled out a chair from the table, sitting down and leaning back as he watched the two reunite.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmmm, yess, angst. </p>
<p>As mentioned in the last chapter, i have art for yall! <br/>https://twitter.com/ArtistFlaming/status/1357953461363515393</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Unwanted Directions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took longer than Techno expected, but eventually the duo had reluctantly pulled apart and joined him at the table; Phil shaking and Tommy humming happily.</p><p>Phil started the conversation softly, leaning back in the chair as he watched Tommy happily swing his legs in time with the song, “So… other than the obvious, has anything else been happening around here?”</p><p>The pink haired man shrugged, tilting his head, “Not really, been farming and stuff, mostly preoccupied with babysitting and trying to figure out what happened with him” he glanced sideways at the boy, noticing the way he seemed to hang onto every word they said.</p><p>“Speaking of which, have you figured out much?”</p><p>Techno bit back a frustrated growl, and instead let out a shaky sigh, “I only really got a possible culprit and method” he admitted, ignoring the way the Chat seemed to yell conflicting theories as he spoke, “Tommy doesn’t remember much, but he does get flashbacks I think”</p><p>Phil hummed thoughtfully, eyes still on Tommy who was starting to fiddle with his hands nervously, “Tommy?” he asked softly, making the boy jump, “What do you think?”</p><p>Tommy eyed him nervously, salty nails digging into the skin on his hand absentmindedly, “I…” he glanced at techno, “I didn’t have many… nice emotions when I was alive” he admitted, now avoiding eye contact, “I don’t remember how I died, but it…” he swallowed the salt rising up, “It burned…”</p><p>Phil swallowed, heart aching as he clenched his fists on the table, “I… I’m not surprised… to be honest” he gestured vaguely at the boy, “I mean, with the fire and molten rock and all”</p><p>Techno nodded in agreement, carefully watching the boy as he spoke, “That doesn’t explain the water though, or the salt or the…” he paused before shaking his head from his own thoughts, “It’s all very conflicting, there’s not much to go off of”</p><p>“Perhaps we should find out who visited him last?” Phil asked.</p><p>“Perhaps, He was still in exile wasn’t he?”</p><p>“I believe so” The blonde tilted his head and his eyes drifted back to the boy, only to find the boy shaking with his eyes screwed shut.</p><p>Tommy let out a high pitched keening noise, shaky hands coming to press harshly against his ears.</p><p>“Tommy?” Techno called, slowly moving forward and reaching out to tap at the table in front of the boy, “Tommy it’s okay, you’re safe”</p><p>He just choked out a cry in response, “i-it hurts” he cried, “I don’t wanna-… I don’t wanna-“ he cut himself off with a whimper as he slammed his own palm harshly over his mouth.</p><p>Phil winced, leaning forward and carefully reached over for the boy, letting out a shaky hum as he did, “Tommy breath, it’s okay, we’re here now” his fingers barely brushed the ghostly form before he disappeared before his eyes.</p><p>Flinching back, Phil gasped and jumped to his feet, spinning around to try and locate the boy, the sharp panic flooding his system.</p><p>“Phil” Techno called sharply, “Phil he’ll be back”</p><p>As Phil eyed him in disbelief he added softly, “He disappears sometimes like this, not sure where to, but he always comes back”</p><p>“How do you know?!” The man snapped, nervous energy making him shake, “How do you know that he hasn’t vanished forever? That he won’t forget about us and never come back?!”</p><p>He turned to the man, shoulders tense as he opened his mouth to shout some more, only for his jaw to snap shut with a painful snap as Techno slumped forward with a small sigh.</p><p>“Phil” he started, voice wavering, “Phil he’ll come back, just trust me, <em>please</em>?”</p><p>Phil could feel his eyes water as he held back frustrated tears, clenching his fists as he looked down at his feet. Shame was choking him, and horrible, horrible, grief was rising up again. God if only he was there, if only he actually visited his son-</p><p>He was a horrible father wasn’t he? The words were bitter truth on his tongue.</p><hr/><p>Elsewhere, deep under the waves, Tommy’s own truth was threatening to swallow him whole. He could feel bitter loneliness rising up; his eyes clenched shut as he swallowed down the cries that burst from his throat and into the salty water. He was remembering names to the feelings in his heart, but he tried to push them aside, they were useless to him, all in the past and all undeniably <em>negative</em>.</p><p>He forced his eyes open, breathing in sweet salty water as he tried to focus his eyes on the sun shining down through the waves.</p><p>Messy Pictures flashed in his vision bringing another wave of emotions that made him choke on fake breathes, he snapped his eyes shut again, wrapping his arms around himself in a desperate attempt of holding himself together.</p><p>Why did remembering hurt so much?</p><p>His head was pounding in time to a non-existent heartbeat; his joints were aching and shaking with the effort to hold himself together, his lungs burnt familiar salt and unfamiliar pain.</p><p>God he was so tired.</p><p>He didn’t know what triggered it, he was scared to hear he was exiled at first, horribly scared and worried, he lost himself in the moment, but what really made his heart stop was his own words echoing in his brain.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t wanna live anymore.</em>
</p><p>He choked on his bubbly cries as he dug his nails into his own arms, shaking his head mutely through the water.</p><p>He didn’t want to know why those thoughts sounded so familiar, why he almost managed to say them to the others in the room, he didn’t want to know why they were louder then everything else in his fumbling brain.</p><p>But he knew, deep in his heart, perhaps in his soul, he knew.</p><p>So deep below the waves, in the familiar cool of wavering darkness, he grieved for a past he couldn’t recall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Forced to look back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>uh oh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time Tommy saw Techno, it was a day later, he was feeding the horses when the boy approached, lost in thought as he stared in the distance.</p>
<p>The ghost debated not bothering him, the way he disappeared still fresh on his mind, he was bound to be a bother. But something about the way Techno was holding himself forced him forward.</p>
<p>He swallowed down the salt rising up and cleared his throat carefully, watching as Techno spun around, Hands abandoning the hay in his hand and latching themselves onto his sword.</p>
<p>When he caught sight of the ghost, he relaxed instantly, letting out a shaky breath. “Tommy” he sighed, eyeing the ghost worriedly, “You took a while this time”</p>
<p>Tommy nodded, opening his mouth to reply, only to pause as bubbly water flowed out of his mouth; he winced and held up a finger to the horrified Techno.</p>
<p>Leaning over, he let the salty water drain out of his lungs, it melted the snow where it touched the ground and he shook as he tried to avoid looking up at his brothers reaction. When his ghostly form had finally drained of water, he cleared his throat and winced at the scratchy feeling now in his throat.</p>
<p>“Sorry” he rasped, eyes trained on the snow as he spoke.</p>
<p>“What the hell was that Tommy?” Techno demanded, eyes upturned with worry behind the bone mask, “You just-“</p>
<p>Tommy rubbed the back of his head nervously, shuffling his feet in the snow, “When I…” he swallowed, “freak out, I go lay in the ocean until I calm down, breathing in the water helps, I just forgot to breath air once I got out”</p>
<p>His brothers eyes widened, “you… why the ocean?”</p>
<p>“Dunno” Tommy shrugged, “I just feel comfortable there, its nice”</p>
<p>Techno nodded hesitantly in response, glancing at his horse before replying, “That’s… strange I guess, but whatever works…”</p>
<p>Toeing the hay on the snow further under the fence and into Carls stable, he turned to the ghost and gestured to the house, “I was just heading inside, Phil would be happy to see you”</p>
<p>The younger winced, “Oh… he must have been worried” he murmured, guilt making his burning bones ache.</p>
<p>“A bit” Techno admitted as he headed up the stairs to his house, “don’t tell him I said that though” he hummed, “He thought maybe you’d forget about us”</p>
<p>Tommy followed with a tilt of his head, “I don’t forget things though” then with a wince he added quickly, “I mean, after I died yea, but my memories are fine after that point”</p>
<p>The pink haired hybrid nodded, “We’re used to Ghostbur I’m afraid, he forgets a lot, loses track of anything negative” He explained, pushing open the door and calling out “Phil! Tommy’s back!”</p>
<p>There was a scramble from beyond his vision, and Tommy walked in hesitantly behind his brother, smiling wobbly as he caught sight of the man jogging towards them.</p>
<p>“Tommy!” the blonde exclaimed, voice wavering slightly as he smiled, “I was worried about ya mate, do you feel better now?”</p>
<p>The ghost merely shrugged in response, “Better, the ocean helped”</p>
<p>The man rose an eyebrow in response as he ushered the men inside, setting them up on the couch and grabbing the steaming tea from the counter. Tommy quickly tried to explain, voice soft, “I go breath in the ocean when I feel panicky, it helps me calm down”</p>
<p>Phil nodded, looking a bit confused, but his smile didn’t waver as he sat beside them, handing Techno his tea as he passed, “Did you remember something?” he asked, not making eye contact as he sipped at his cup.</p>
<p>The ghost winced, eyes falling to the floor, “yea, but I don’t… I didn’t really like it” he admitted, voice wavering. He didn’t notice the two exchange glances above him, and when Phil leaned over to speak he flinched.</p>
<p>“Was it… about your death?”</p>
<p>Screwing his eyes shut, he let out a shaky breath as he nodded.</p>
<p>“Would you like to talk about it?” Techno’s monotone voice sounded soft as he leaned back and sipped at his tea.</p>
<p>Tommy let out a wet giggle, “Hell no”</p>
<p>“That’s okay kid” Phil chuckled, leaning back again and patting the ghosts back carefully, revelling in the fact he didn’t flinch this time, “Perhaps another time”</p>
<p>Tommy didn’t really feel like mentioning that he wanted to keep this secret as long as possible, or that knowing this secret was slowly eating him away inside. Instead he nodded.</p>
<p>“What ocean did you visit?” Techno asked, steering the conversation into some more friendly territory, “The nearest one is quite a walk away”</p>
<p>Perking up, the boy tilted his head, “I can travel quicker the alive people, so I think I travel further unconsciously” he explained, “I go to the beach which is near the bunch of craters” he gestured with one hand in the vague direction, “There’s some cool water there, it’s nice”</p>
<p>He didn’t notice until he stopped talking that the two were staring at him.</p>
<p>“Craters?” Techno asked, curiosity leaking into his words, “From creepers?”</p>
<p>Thinking back at the location, he shook his head, “I think it’s bigger than that, more like,” he gestured around the house, “Like the width or a bit bigger of this house”</p>
<p>“Was someone testing TNT?” Phil’s question was directed at Techno as his face furrowed into a frown.</p>
<p>“Not that I know of, perhaps we should scout it out; don’t want any weirdos ruining our real-estate value”</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen anyone around there when I’ve been there” Tommy cut in softly, “I don’t think anyone lives around there”</p>
<p>Phil hummed in agreement, “Still, we should probably check it, it sounds a bit…”</p>
<p>“Suspicious?” Techno raised an eyebrow, sipping at his tea, “Everyone around here hates TNT, minus like” he shrugged, “Dream and I, maybe Wilbur if he was alive”</p>
<p>Tommy found his fists clenching on his lap from the conversation, and he glanced down at them nervously as he tried to relax his fingers. There was a lump in the back of his throat he hadn’t noticed before and he didn’t look up as they continued their conversation.</p>
<p>“Isn’t Sapnap an arsonist?” Phil questioned, leaning back.</p>
<p>“Yea, but not one for TNT”</p>
<p>“What about some of the new guys? We haven’t met them yet”</p>
<p>“Maybe, but Dream doesn’t seem like the type to let people in who might steal his thunder”</p>
<p>The ghost was drowning in his own thoughts; he didn’t want to listen to this conversation. He tried to listen to something, anything else, the sound of the wind outside, the distant whinny of a horse, the creaking of the house settling among the snow, the crunching footsteps slowly getting closer.</p>
<p>He paused, raising his head.</p>
<p>“Techno?” his voice cracked, “were you expecting anyone?”</p>
<p>The conversation lulled out as Techno eyed him for a moment, “No?” and as if a spell had been broken, his ear twitched and his head snapped up to the window.</p>
<p>He placed the teacup on the table as he got up, approaching the window and peering out into the snow.</p>
<p>“Oh, Its Dream” he hummed thoughtfully, “Wonder what he wants”</p>
<p>Tommy suddenly didn’t want to breathe anymore.</p>
<p>He was on his feet before he knew it. Distantly he could hear Phil was talking to him, and there was a warm hand wrapping around his shoulder and leading him somewhere. Another voice, deep and baritone, (His brother, his mind supplied) was speaking, there was a face flittering in and out of vision. He let the figure take him further inside the house, carefully lowering him down the ladder and into a hidden room; at least he thought so? He didn’t really register if there was a door or ladder or anything really from one room to the next.</p>
<p>He could feel the worried whispers fall from the persons lips, he could see distantly that the blonde in front of him was shaking as he ran his fingers through the ghosts floating hair. A Torch was put out, and suddenly the room was bathed in darkness.</p>
<p>He sucked in a breath of not needed air.</p>
<p>A Door opened upstairs.</p>
<p>He looked down at his hands in the dark, the magma on his skin sending a faint glow over them both, feeling his clenched fists shaking as he watched himself fall apart.</p>
<p>There was a voice above them, Familiar and warm.</p>
<p>Then another, Familiar and Icy.</p>
<p>It sent shivers down his spine as the first of salty tears fell from his eyes.</p>
<p>“Tommy?” Phil’s voice was loud, yet nothing above a whisper, “Tommy breathe, you’re okay, you’re safe”</p>
<p>He said it so confidently, as if nothing could hurt them here, but when Tommy looked up at the man, there was worry in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Don’t-“ he choked out, voice rasping as salt rose in his throat, falling from his lips, “Don’t tell him”</p>
<p>“Tommy?”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell him I’m here!” the words were falling from his lips without any thought, some instinct was telling him to beg and cry and fall apart. He couldn’t stop the onslaught of sobs.</p>
<p>“Please! Please he’ll take it all- I don’t want to be there- let me home!” He shoved his face in Phil’s chest, breathing in hurried breaths as lava leaked from his cracked skin; “I’ll be good! I’ll be good, oh god, please don’t tell him I’m here! I’ll do anything-“ his voice choked as Phil raised his hands to run them through his hair, pulling him close into his warm embrace.</p>
<p>“I won’t Tommy” he whispered, “I won’t, I swear it, I’ll protect you” distantly Tommy felt the man was shaking, “I won’t let anyone take you away again”</p>
<p>Tommy choked on salt as the familiar voice was suddenly closer now; he fell silent, still as stone as he froze in Phil’s grip.</p>
<p>“See Dream?” Techno’s monotone voice droned on, louder than usual through the walls of stone, “I don’t see why you think the kids with me, He hates me remember?”</p>
<p>“Still got to check” The voice spoke, icy and sending Tommy jerking in Phil’s grip; which tightened as he did, “He needs to stay in exile”</p>
<p>“Sure, Sure”</p>
<p>“Did you burn something Techno?” The voice questioning, making all three of them pause. There was a distant shuffling as the two outside seemed to turn to look at something.</p>
<p>“Yea got a bit carried away with cooking” Techno seemed to wave it off with little hesitation, “you done yet?”</p>
<p>There was a silence that followed, more shuffling, and then the voice let out a sigh, “Yea, thanks for letting me look Techno, I’m quite worried about him”</p>
<p>Tommy choked on Salt, a barely audible noise that still made him flinch further into Phil’s arms.</p>
<p>“He can take care of himself I’m sure, I’d be more worried for your property with him loose”</p>
<p>There was a cackle, Cold and wispy that sent shivers down the ghost’s spine.</p>
<p>“He’s been a bit uncontrollable lately, I must admit, but he’s my friend I’m bound to worry about him”</p>
<p>Tommy’s head was spinning, words of agreement and disagreement rolling around in his head at rapid speeds; he was barely able to shove down the words threatening to spill from his lips.</p>
<p>There was a Snort from Techno, forced, and the voices started growing distant again.</p>
<p>A few seconds passed in silence, Tommy’s ears ringing as he stayed stiff as a board and staring into the darkness. All at once everything caught up to him and he slumped down, boneless in his father’s arms. Phil flinched, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up carefully, “you okay mate?” he whispered, eyes flickering from Tommy to the ceiling periodically.</p>
<p>Tommy couldn’t speak around the salt crystals in his throat, his insides burned and his tongue felt like sandpaper in his throat. So he said nothing, letting the two sit in tense silence as he stared blankly into the darkness.</p>
<p>Seconds turned into minutes turned into silent whispers as footsteps sounded outside.</p>
<p>“Phil?” Techno called out distantly, “You in there?”</p>
<p>Phil let out a shaky sigh, “Yea mate, we’re in here” he replied, reaching one hand up to press a button near his head. In an instant the darkness was flooded by light that made them both screw their eyes shut.</p>
<p>“Tommy?” Techno sounded hesitant as he approached, hand hovering over the boys shoulder.</p>
<p>“He’s out of it” Phil whispered, standing up and lifting the boy with him, manuvering him until he had the ghosts knees on either side of him and the boys arms around his neck; his face buried in Phil’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Asleep?” Disbelief coated the hybrids words as he followed Phil closely behind as they exited the dark room.</p>
<p>“Nah I think he’s in shock to be honest with you”</p>
<p>Distantly Tommy could feel hands on him, the words rolling over him like calm waves as he stared blankly at nothing, he saw a worried face in his vision but he couldn’t bring himself to react.</p>
<p>“That’s… was it dream?” His brother was speaking again, the first hints of anger rising in his voice.</p>
<p>“He-“ His father’s voice was wavering above him, “He was begging for us not to tell dream he was here… he was…”</p>
<p>The silence that followed made Tommy’s eyes slide shut, the prickling in his skin making him twitch in the man’s grasp.</p>
<p>“I’m going to kill him”</p>
<p>“Techno” Phil’s voice was hard in response to Techno’s simmering anger, “Techno no”</p>
<p>“Phil he- He might have killed Tommy!”</p>
<p>“Techno… Not yet”</p>
<p>Techno sounded hopeful now, “Yet?”</p>
<p>“Yet” Phil reassured, his voice hard with an anger that made Tommy want to curl up and sob. But he couldn’t move, he didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to think.</p>
<p>Didn’t want to exist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i love u guys ;-; shame im currently hyperfixated on another fanfiction lmao.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is just for fun lmao, figured id post it. got some more stuff to post later as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>